Noise Marie/History
History Marie has been with the Order for a long time. During Yu Kanda's memory flashback to around nine years ago, Marie was seen at the Asian Branch with blood stained bandages around his eyes, having received the injury that blinded him during a mission in which the entire rest of his team was killed.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 191, Page 103 When he was approached by a young Bak Chang, who expressed concern and remorse over Marie's condition, Marie, who was using his Innocence to play a song, noted that he didn't need his eyes to play the music, which he intended to be a requiem for his deceased comrades. As he continued playing, Marie admitted that he realized he would probably die on the next mission he was sent on and said he didn't mind the idea, noting that dying would be a relief.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 191, Page 104 When asked by the young Bak if he hates the Order for relying on him, Marie says he doesn't, as he can't see anymore. Just then, Marie heard something, and a freezing cold and soaked Yu Kanda crawled out of the canal behind Marie, using Marie to pull himself up. When Kanda collapsed, asking one of them to pull the CROW needle from his back, Marie picked Kanda up carefully and removed it, asking if Kanda would be alright. Just when Kanda was about to ask Marie a question, recognizing him, Kanda passed out, leaving Marie concerned.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 191, Page 108 A CROW then appeared and took Kanda away from Marie. Not long after, while on a mission, Marie sustained a serious head wound that left him in critical condition for over an hour in the field.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 192, Page 146 Malcolm C. Lvellie gave the Order to make Marie part of the Second Exorcist Program, and Marie was taken to Laboratory 6 soon after.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 192, Page 147 While unconscious in the lab, Marie was found again by Kanda, who accidentally healed Marie when some of his blood fell into Marie's head wound.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 193, Page 165 Kanda then took the blind Marie with him, carrying him on his back as he crawled through a ventilation duct.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 193, Page 167 As they went, Kanda explained the situation to Marie, who expressed a genuine anger towards the Order. He then began shaking, noting that he was only alive thanks to Kanda.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 193, Page 168 When Kanda found his friend, Alma Karma, and they began fighting, Kanda ran with Marie, but Alma lashed out at Marie and set him crashing through a wall.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 193, Page 179 Both Kanda and Marie would survive Alma's slaughter of the staff of Laboratory 6, and both would later become apprentices of General Froi Tiedoll. Plot General Yeegar Falls arc Marie is first seen traveling with his team of Yu Kanda and Daisya Barry, seeking their General Froi Tiedoll. Marie calls out for Kanda to join them after the younger man defeats an Akuma,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 30, Page 62 noting as they move on that finding Tiedoll might not be easy. When Daisya wonders if the General simply doesn't want to be found, Marie bemusedly suggests that the General is probably off drawing something, which prompts an annoyed reaction from Kanda, to which Marie and Daisya silently realize that Tiedoll is the source of Kanda's foul mood.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 30, Page 63 Order in Crisis arc In another city, late at night, Marie is separated from Kanda and Daisya.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 43, Page 117 After they communicate with their golems, they make a plan to meet at Marie's location at dawn before they stop talking in order to fight the Akuma that have surrounded them in their respective locations.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 43, Page 118 As they fight, Marie and Kanda overhear an odd voice coming from Daisya's golem,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 43, Page 128 and when Kanda and Marie meet up in the morning, Daisya's golem reaches their meeting spot without Daisya beside it.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 43, Page 130 When Marie and Kanda finally find Tiedoll, they explain to him that Daisya is dead, Marie telling him that his body had been sent back to the European Branch for destruction.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 44, Page 135 Marie and Kanda then ask Tiedoll to return to the Order for his own safety, but Tiedoll draws a picture of Daisya's hometown and burns it, instead. When Tiedoll says he will keep looking for new Accommodators rather than return, Marie quietly notes to Kanda that "that's their master for them," and both Marie and Kanda agree to accompany Tiedoll.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 44, Page 138 Edo and Asian Branch arc When Marie is next seen, he and his team have just arrived in Edo, Japan to assist General Cross Marian's severely outnumbered and weakened unit.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 86, Page 191 Using his hypersensitive hearing, Marie informs Tiedoll that he can hear the members of Cross' unit out in the fray,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 87, Page 7 and when Tiedoll gives Marie and Kanda the order to assist them, Marie takes off in a flash.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 87, Page 8 When a Giant Akuma nearly attacks Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee Lee, Marie uses his Noel Organon to suspend the Akuma in his stringsD.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 87, Page 17 before using his "Aria of Grief" to weaken it, giving Kanda the opening he needs to destroy it.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 87, Page 18 The Earl of Millennium then unleashes a devastating attack that flattens nearly all of Edo, and an injured Marie notices he can barely hear the heartbeats of the already severely weakened members of Cross' unit.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 88, Page 28 The Earl takes notice of Lenalee's crystallized Innocence, and Tiedoll calls out to Marie in warning, making Marie call out to Kanda just in time for Kanda to block an attack from Tyki Mikk.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 88, Page 31 Allen Walker then arrives and forces the Earl to retreat, and Marie joins Tiedoll when he gathers both his and Cross' units under a nearby bridge to reorganize themselves.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 89, Page 55 Noah's Ark arc After Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Krory, Chaozii Han and Kanda are drawn into a warp in the ground, Marie joins the rest in observing skyward in shock as a giant cube appears.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 90, Page 66 Then, Marie observes twenty to thirty Giant Akuma heading towards them,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 90, Page 74 and after Tiedoll releases a glowing shard of Innocence, the group prepares for battle. When the Earl begins his 'download' of Noah's Ark, Marie stops in his battle and notices that he can hear a new, painful sound coming from the sky, a black Ark forming.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Page 42 As the white Ark begins to crumble, Marie calls out to Bookman, asking of Allen and the others aren't in the crumbling one, and the group fears for the group inside of the crumbling Ark.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Page 46 As the 'download' of the Ark begins to conclude, Marie notices that the sound is ending,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 132, Page 65 and after the Ark disappears completely Tiedoll starts to call out to Marie, but Marie answers before he can finish that he can't hear anything and mourns the loss of Kanda.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chaptr 132, Page 67 Allen, though, manages to stop the download and restore everyone, and when they come out of the Ark to join Tiedoll's team, Marie joins the others in welcoming them back.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 109 Once they have returned to the European Branch, Marie is assigned a bed in the medical ward in the same room as Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Krory and Chaozii, though Marie can't sleep because of Krory's loudly rumbling stomach hurting his sensitive ears. When Kanda attempts to head back to his room to sleep in his bed and is stopped by Tiedoll, Marie tells Kanda to just accept the fact that Tiedoll won't let him leave.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 135, Page 120 Invasion of the Black Order arc When Lulu Bell and her hoard of Akuma swarm Headquarters, Marie is one of the few Exorcists deemed capable of battle and summoned to fight.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 140, Page 28 Carrying Miranda so her hands are free to use her Time Record, Marie arrives in the sealed off Laboratory Five with the Generals as Miranda uses her Time Record to stop the Akuma Egg from being taken.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 141, Page 55 Marie stays by Miranda's side as protection while the Generals fight the Akuma forces,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 142, Page 71 then reports to Komui when the Akuma are defeated, requesting medical assistance and a ventilation flush to get the noxious gases the Akuma are giving off out of the room.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 143, Page 75 After Miranda is given the Order to release the Egg so the Generals can destroy it, she is swept up in a whirlpool of water, Marie unable to catch her both with is arms and his Noel Organon.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 143, Page 79 Marie then attempts to use his Innocence to keep the Egg from sinking into the Noah's black Ark Gate, becoming angered when the General's make the decision to destroy the Egg even though it will mean killing Miranda.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chaptr 144, Page 92 When the Generals prepare to fire anyway, Marie cries out for them to stop, but is not heeded.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 144, Page 96 Allen barely manages to save Miranda, turning her over to Marie's care,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 144, Page 104 and when the first Level 4 Akuma evolves, Marie is only able to make out what it is by its sound, the Order having never seen a Level 4 before.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 146, Page 130 The Level 4 unleashes a scream that debilitates Marie completely,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 147, Page 143 and when the Level 4 destroys the floor Marie is lost along with the others.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 147, Page 149 Marie is later revealed to be alive, having been saved by Miranda's Time Out.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 155, Page 88 When the rescue crews arrive, Marie gently eases Miranda into releasing her invocation, assuring her that she did a good job.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 156, Page 110 He then carries her off to get her medical attention. Later, when everyone has started to recover, Marie is seen 'watching' Kanda and Allen spar, greeting Johnny Gill when he joins them and noting that the recent invasion seems to have fired Kanda and Allen up.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 157, Page 127 Marie then gets in trouble along with the others by the Head Nurse for leaving the medical ward.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 157, Page 127 Shortly after, a meeting is held to discuss the findings regarding Lenalee's newly evolved Innocence, during which Marie notes that the recent attack seemed to be the Earl's way of saying that he could destroy the Order whenever he wants.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 157, Pages 133-134 Destruction of the Black Order arc When the decision is made to move the Black Order European Branch, Marie assists in the packing.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 159, Page 160 During the packing, Miranda accidentally spills an experiment on Lenalee and Bookman that causes them to lose their voices and meow like cats, and when she tries to do the same to herself, Marie calms Miranda down.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 159, Page 166 Then, when the lights go out, Marie notes that he can hear footsteps approaching them, shocked when the Head Nurse comes in and bites Miranda. Marie then notes that Miranda's heart is starting to sound strange just before she turns and bites his neck, which embarrasses Marie to the point where his headphones short circuit before he, like Miranda and the Nurse, becomes a "zombie."D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 160, Page 177 Marie and the others, after they had all become "zombies," as well, would not return to normal until Bak Chang would arrive and make a vaccine. Phantom Thief G arc After the move to the new Headquarters, Marie joins a team of Allen, Howard Link and Kanda on a mission to investigate missing Finders.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 172, Page 12 They meet up with Inspector Galmar, head of the Paris police, and he takes them to where the Finders are being held, shocking Marie, Allen and Kanda when he leads them into a room of holding cells full of people wearing the same bizarre costume.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 172, Page 15 When they find the Finders, who tell them that they have no idea how they wound up stealing and getting arrested but know that the culprit of it all, the "Phantom Thief G," is related to the Innocence they're looking for, Marie notes that their heartbeats indicate that they're telling the truth.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 172, Page 22 When a letter from G arrives, announcing another heist, Marie waits outside of the Louvre with Kanda, the group deciding to catch G before the police do.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 173, Page 31 As they wait, Marie overhears Allen talking to himself about making his own path, the Fourteenth regardless, and smiles. When G arrives and begins body-hopping to try to steal a crown, Marie stays away from the battle and listens, using G's unique cry to track him down.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 174, Page 59 Marie traces G's location to the Hearst Orphan Asylum,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 175, Page 64 where the young Timothy Hearst accidentally uses his Innocence in front of them and reveals himself to be G, Marie recognizing his wail.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 175, Page 69 When Marie attempts to explain the situation to the nun running the orphanage, she and Emilia Galmar do not believe him,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 175, Page 72 and when Kanda insists that they'll be taking Timothy even if they don't agree, Marie silences him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 175, Page 76 Just then, the sky goes dark, and when Kanda looks outside and sees that the town is gone, the building trapped in a black void, Marie realizes that he can't hear the noises from the town anymore. When a Level 4 attacks, Marie uses his Innocence to distract it while Link helps usher the children down the stairs.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 176, Page 88 Kanda fights alongside Marie to keep the Akuma from getting to Timothy, and when his fingers are shot by blood bullets, Marie quickly cuts his fingers off before the virus can spread through his body.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 178, Page 121 Marie then realizes that, even with Kanda and Allen, the three of them can't win.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 178, Page 123 Timothy then manages to use his Innocence properly agains the Akuma, and Madarao arrives to help, and when Allen uses his Sword of Exorcism agains the Level 4 and stabs himself, Marie realizes that something is wrong with Allen when he hears him scream.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 182, Page 16 After the battle, when Inspector Galmar offers to take Timothy in and protect him, Marie is one of the several who tells him no,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 183, Page 33 noting that he would have no chance against Akuma.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 183, Page 34 Artificial Exorcists arc Marie is later seen sparring with Allen, Allen asking about ways to destroy Akuma other than using Innocence, Allen dwelling on the incident where Madarao defeated an Akuma with his bare hands.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 185, Page 67 When Allen notes that he couldn't tell what happened to the soul of the Akuma that Madarao had defeated, Marie asks him if he's feeling pity for the Akuma, warning Allen to be careful about such thoughts as most in the Order hate Akuma, regardless of their sorrowful origins. Marie then says he now sees that Allen and Kanda clash as much as they do because they're so alike, and, ignoring Allen's protests, Marie elaborates, saying that they both have deep darkness within them that he can't save them from.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 185, Page 69 Catching Allen off guard, Maire then teasingly throws Allen aside, resulting in Allen having a bad run-in with Third Exorcist Goushi. Concerned, Marie rushes to Allen's side,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 185, Page 73 confused by Goushi's powers. When there is a world-wide crisis from a sudden upsurge of Akuma activity, Marie is sent with Chaozii, Bookman and Lavi to China, where, while Marie is away from them, his three teammates run into the Noah Fiidora.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 133 When Allen is submerged in Kanda's memories, he sees a memory that shows Marie has known Kanda since his childhood. Marie had just returned to Asian Branch from a mission where all of his comrades had died and he had lost his sight. While using his Innocence strings to play a song, he is approached by Bak, who asks him to return to bed so he can rest. Marie notes that he doesn't need his eyes to use his Innocence as an instrument, then explains that after watching so many of his comrades die and smelling their blood, dying would be a relief, so he doesn't mind if he dies. Bak asks if Marie hates the others in the Order for relying on them, and Marie says that he doesn't as he can't see anything anymore.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 191, Page 104 Then, a young Kanda crawls out of a nearby canal, using Marie's arm as leverage before he collapses. When Kanda asks, Marie removes the CROW spell needle from his back, the close contact making Kanda realize he recognizes Marie's scent. Before Marie can talk to Kanda, he passes out, and a CROW arrives and takes Kanda away from him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 191, Page 108 Later, while on a mission, Marie sustains a severe head wound that puts him in critical condition. The decision is made to make Marie part of the Second Exorcist Program,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 192, Page 147 but before his brain can be removed for a transplant, Kanda finds him, some of his blood dribbling into Marie's head wound and healing him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 193, Page 166 Kanda then takes Marie with him, Marie noting when Kanda tells him about the Second Exorcist Program that the very idea angers him. Marie then begins shaking, noting that if Kanda hadn't found him he wasn't sure what would have happened to him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 193, Page 168 When Kanda and Marie meet up with Alma Karma, Alma lashes out at Marie and hurts him, to Kanda's shock.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 193, Page 179 After the battle and the subsequent capture of Lavi and Bookman, Marie returns to Headquarters with the injured Chaozii and the Finders. Seeds of Destruction arc Three months later, Marie is seen in France on a mission with Lenalee Lee. He told her Johnny had tried to leave the Order to help Allen, disguising it as helping his grandmother, but was not allowed to do so due to new guidelines. Lenalee questions what it means to be 'nakama', upset she couldn't do anything to stop Allen and seemingly choosing the Order over him. Marie reminds her of her bonds with other people in the order, such as her brother and Lavi, and reveals his own bonds are why he is still there. No matter the distance, their bonds mean two people stay connected. They begin to head back to HQ but on the way, they pass children playing football. She and Marie spot someone familiar - Kanda. Upon being asked why he came back by Marie, Kanda doesn't answer and instead questions why he has no 'welcome back'. They all return back and then Lenalee says the Order is trying hard to find Allen, but can't, he comments "As expected of General Cross's disciple you could say," referring to how the Order couldn't find Cross until he came out of hiding in Edo. Searching for A.W. arc When Kanda returns to the Order, only to leave without permission to join Johnny Gill in searching for Allen, Marie, alongside Lenalee, lies to Komui Lee about knowing where Kanda went while wishing Kanda the best of luck. According to Tiedoll, both Marie and Lenalee may be taken into custody for helping Kanda search for Allen in secret. References Navigation de:Noise Marie Category:Character Subpages Category:History